Quatro Cerberus
Quatro Cerberus= [http://twitter.com/FairyTWiki] '''Quatro Cerberus''' (四つ首の番犬, クワトロケルベロス,''Kuwatoro Keruberosu'') is one of the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Legal_Guilds Legal Guilds] in [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fiore Fiore].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-Chapter_15.2C_Page_2-0 [1]] Overview Quatro Cerberus appears to be an eccentric guild distinguished by a peculiar catchphrase: most shown members have the tendency to shout "''Your soul will always be wild!''" (魂はいつでもワイルドー　''Tamashī wa itsudemo wairudō'') when encouraging fellow guildmates, which is followed by a "''Fuoh!''" (フォー ''Fō'') cry.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-1 [2]][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-2 [3]] Some of them also sport spiked collars, similar to those commonly worn by dogs, in reference to the guild's theme,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-Chapter_15.2C_Page_2-0 [1]][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-Chapter_267.2C_Page_12-3 [4]] and the majority of them appears to consists of muscular men with a mildly punkish appearance.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-Chapter_267.2C_Page_12-3 [4]] Location The guild's location, save for it being in [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fiore Fiore], is currently unknown. It appears, however, to be located in the same province as [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_(Guild) Fairy Tail] and [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Pegasus Blue Pegasus], due to [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Guild_Master Guild Master] [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Goldmine Goldmine]'s presence at the same [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Mage#Guild_Master regular meeting] of Fairy Tail's Master [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Makarov_Dreyar Makarov Dreyar] and Blue Pegasus' Master [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Bob Bob].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-Chapter_15.2C_Page_2-0 [1]] History Quatro Cerberus is currently led by Goldmine,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-Chapter_15.2C_Page_2-0 [1]] who presumably created the guild or took its lead after leaving [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_(Guild) Fairy Tail].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-4 [5]] The guild has been active for at least some time before year [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline X784], due to its veteran [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Mage#S-Class_Mage S-Class Mage] [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Bacchus_Groh Bacchus Groh] having fought Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Erza_Scarlet Erza Scarlet] several times in the past,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-5 [6]] and is still active as of year X791.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-Chapter_267.2C_Page_12-3 [4]] Strength While not as renowned as Fairy Tail (prior to the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Tenrou_Island_arc events] of [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Tenrou_Island Tenrou Island]),[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Sabertooth Sabertooth] (following them) or [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale Lamia Scale] in the survey of Fiore's top Legal Guilds, and while portrayed as comedically weak several times during X791's Grand Magic Games,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-6 [7]][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-7 [8]] Quatro Cerberus has proven itself to be a group of powerful individuals: [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Quatro_Cerberus its team] was indeed shown making it through the preliminary contest to the main event of the Games[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-Chapter_267.2C_Page_12-3 [4]] whereas 105 other guilds failed,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-8 [9]] and it even managed to best in position [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Fairy_Tail_A one] of Fairy Tail's teams, made up by individuals such as Erza Scarlet and the S-Class candidates [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Natsu_Dragneel Natsu Dragneel], [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Gray_Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster]and [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Elfman_Strauss Elfman Strauss].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-9 [10]] In this context, [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Warcry Warcry]'s '''[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Tear_Magic Tear Magic]''' has been described as a noteworthy set of skills by[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Mages Mages] the likes of Sabertooth's [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Sting_Eucliffe Sting Eucliffe] and [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Rufus_Lore Rufus Lore], and even by the former member of the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Council Magic Council][http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Yajima Yajima].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-10 [11]] What's more, the participating team was noted by Bacchus, the guild's only known S-Class Mage, to be composed of "''young ones''",[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-11 [12]] hinting Quatro Cerberus to have stronger Mages at its disposal. Bacchus himself is a tremendously skilled martial artist,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-12 [13]] and his power was enough for him to fight on even terms with Erza Scarlet several times in the past; following Fairy Tail's 7-years absence, he's been acknowledged as much more powerful than before by both his long-lasting female rival[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-13 [14]] and Fairy Tail's own Master Makarov Dreyar.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-14 [15]] Even the King of[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fiore Fiore] himself knows Bacchus, is aware of his reputation and eager to see him fight (though he considers the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Twin_Dragons_of_Sabertooth Twin Dragons of Sabertooth] to be in a different league than him).[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Quatro_Cerberus#cite_note-15 [16]] Members=